


【Arthurm】Animal(四）（R18）

by heil_stony



Category: arthurm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heil_stony/pseuds/heil_stony
Summary: 小小的甜一章~后面继续黑化继续虐~





	【Arthurm】Animal(四）（R18）

奥姆的听觉很灵敏，他听到了安妮出去以后房间门落锁的声音，也听到了亚瑟一步一步走过来的脚步声，甚至还感觉到了亚瑟在他身边坐下的时候柔软的床垫因为重里陷下去的变化。  
亚瑟像往常一样想把奥姆揽进怀里，但是当他的手触碰到奥姆的那一刻，他看见敏感的奥姆像是触电一般的向后瑟缩了一下。  
失去了视觉反而让奥姆的其他的感官变得灵敏了起来，他能够感觉亚瑟即将揽上他时胳膊那不同于亚特兰蒂斯人的体温，他本不想躲开，他知道自己根本躲不开亚瑟，只是他太过害怕了，本能反应让他想要远离亚瑟的这个危险源。

果然生来就是战士的亚瑟的反应十分的迅速，他的手扣在奥姆的脖颈后面，蛮横地将他按到自己温暖宽厚的怀抱里。  
亚瑟感受得到怀里的人的颤抖，因为害怕还是因为愤怒？怕是二者兼有吧。  
亚瑟的本意并不是想弄瞎他，他只是厌恶奥姆看别人时那种注满了温柔却暗藏着一丝狡猾的眼神。这种灵动的眼神既然不属于他那就毁掉好了，他理所当然的这样想着。  
所以他向陆地上的女巫朋友要了这瓶魔法药水，来剥夺奥姆的视觉，等到奥姆什么时候不再企图逃跑了，他再“仁慈”的把他的视力还给他。

“只要你听话，一个月不逃跑，我就让你重见光明。”亚瑟提了一个听起来很划算的建议。  
“你是说...还能恢复？”奥姆迟疑了一下，抬起来头来，想从亚瑟的表情来分辨他说的是不是真的，却只能看到一片黑暗。  
“魔法的力量可以强大到你难以想象，我可以向你保证，只要你安分一个月，我就把光明还给你。”亚瑟轻轻的捏住了奥姆迷茫地抬起来的下巴，用拇指轻轻的摩擦着那柔软的薄唇。  
“成交。”奥姆犹豫了几秒，像是下定了决心一样地给出了回答，他伸出手来环住了亚瑟的脖子，看不见的他只能凭借着感觉去寻找亚瑟的嘴唇。  
有些微凉的薄唇贴上了那徐满了胡须的下巴，见鬼的，第一次主动吻亚瑟竟然还找错了地方，真是丢人啊。  
看着笨拙的试图吻他却失败了的奥姆，亚瑟不禁轻轻的笑出了声，他从未见过奥姆这样有点小小的气恼还有些害羞的表情，真的是可爱极了。  
亚瑟搂着奥姆低下了头，主动地把嘴唇的送到了奥姆的唇边，轻轻的蹭着那柔软的唇瓣，并没有进一步动作。  
而奥姆自然明白亚瑟的意思，他轻启唇瓣含住了亚瑟那要更加炙热一些的嘴唇，那柔软的小舌头扫过亚瑟的唇瓣，描摹出它的轮廓，却又不过多地停留。他学着亚瑟平时的样子，轻而易举的撬开了那毫不设防的牙齿，将自己软糯的小舌头送进了亚瑟的口腔，用舌尖轻轻的挑逗着亚瑟舌头底下那敏感的神经。  
“唔...”亚瑟把奥姆就地按倒在床上，一手撑在一侧，一手有些小心托起奥姆的脑袋，给了他一个充满了侵略性却又十分缠绵眷恋的吻。  
直到奥姆有些透不过气来的时候，亚瑟才恋恋不舍地放过了那美味的唇舌，一道一丝顺两人分开的嘴角拉开，有种说不清的色情的感觉。  
亚瑟难得的没有用撕的完整的剥下了奥姆的衣服，奥姆妙曼的躯体彻底的暴露在空气中，乳尖的金属环在明亮的灯光下熠熠生辉，极大的满足了亚瑟的占有欲。  
奥姆身上的割伤只有一点点浅浅的痕了，估计不用两天就好了，所以也就显得腰上的两个青紫的手印更加的明显了。  
亚瑟那从来未曾愧疚的心里竟然出现了一点点的松动，他矮下身去，仿佛是在道歉一样的一寸一寸的轻吻着那些青紫的地方。  
奥姆那被调教得当的身体哪里忍得了这样的刺激，他刻着地去忽视下身早已乱成一团糟的情况，可那些细碎的呻吟还是悄悄地从他的嘴边溢出。  
亚瑟吻完那让人心疼的淤青就看到了奥姆那可怜的半硬着还溢出了一下意味不明的液体的小家伙，他看了看奥姆那有些潮红的脸，把那纤细的双腿架上了自己的肩膀，含住了那粉嫩的性器。  
亚瑟那陆地人特有的体温让奥姆第一次体会到了什么是天堂，以前的每一次亚瑟都不曾照顾过他的感受，这是第一次亚瑟竟然屈尊给他解决前面的需求。  
而现在没有视觉来让他分心，他就能够分外分明的体会到下身传来的那种让他为之疯狂的触感。  
亚瑟温热的口腔包裹着奥姆好久都没用到了的性器，那灼热的舌尖还在那拥挤的口腔里舔弄着那硬的不行的柱身。吐出来，再深深的吞进去，还时不时的用舌尖快速的挤压和舔抵那颤抖着的尖端，在亚瑟这样的照顾下，不肖一小会，奥姆就颤抖着尖叫着攀上了快感的顶峰。  
奥姆从高潮的意识空白中恢复过来，颤颤巍巍地放开了自己刚才紧紧地抓着床单的手，小心翼翼的抚上了亚瑟的肩膀。  
亚瑟没有怪罪来不及退出去就交代在他嘴里的奥姆，他挑了挑眉将弟弟那稀薄的精液吞了下去，撑起身子，反握住奥姆的手，对奥姆说到:“没事的，我不介意。”

奥姆那双漂亮的蓝眼睛无神的睁着，他的手滑过哥哥背部结实有力的的肌肉的线条，才能勉强的想象出现在该是怎样的一副场景。  
他能够感觉到亚瑟想用膝盖分开他的腿却没有太用力的意图，他顺从的打开了腿，在接纳了亚瑟的同时，顺势盘上了亚瑟那精壮的腰。  
那灼热的坚挺仿佛深深地嵌在他的体内，他的身体自觉的热烈的欢迎和挽留着亚瑟，亚瑟压抑着内心想要直接一捅到底的冲动，尽量的等奥姆适应了他的进入以后才开始了自己深入的抽送。  
第一次下体没有被撕裂的进入让奥姆体会到了真正的性爱而不是发泄式折磨的滋味，亚瑟的每一次进入都让他感觉自己被填满，被满足，让他觉得亚瑟深深嵌在他身体里的部分是生来就还在那里的，他身体里里缺失的那一部分。  
没了疼痛的稀释的快感浪潮比平时还要让他头脑发晕，而异常发达的触觉又给他带来了更多更分明的快感，他的下体几乎能够完全描绘出那在他身体里驰骋的凶器的具体形状，那无尽的欢愉似是要将他淹没一般，他颤抖着一次又一次地达到了高潮。到最后，他那可怜的小家伙只能徒劳的在空气中抖动两下，流出一点透明的液体，然后就什么都流不出来了。  
而今天的亚瑟兴致好像格外的好，变着法的折腾了好几个姿势，在奥姆最后只能无力的趴在床上，接受他的给予的时候，才将精液射满了奥姆的幽深的穴道。

精疲力尽的奥姆躺在亚瑟的怀里没一会就睡着了，相比于他，亚瑟还没有那么困，看着奥姆安静美好的侧颜，他觉得心中郁结的那股子戾气都消散了不少。  
虽然还有好多政务需要处理，但是此时亚瑟却舍不得挪动睡着了的奥姆搭在他腰上的手，他无奈的叹了口气，决定闭上眼睛，陪奥姆小睡一会。


End file.
